Temani Aku Hari ini saja
by haruchi24
Summary: Beberapa hari lalu, Tezuka berjanji padaku... kira-kira apa yang akan dia katakan ya...?  / cerita  yang katanya romance  dari author abal kayak saya... mohon di review para senpai!  / Fuji POV


**Temani aku Hari ini saja...**

Summary : Beberapa hari lalu, Tezuka berjanji padaku... kira-kira apa yang akan dia katakan ya...?

Pairing : Tezuka / Fuji (Perfect Pair)

Disclaimer : Tezuka dan Fuji selalu menjadi milik Om Takeshi Konomi ._.

Warning : OOC (mungkin), boys love| DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

_FUJI's POV_

+0+0+0+0+0+

**Temani aku Hari ini saja...**

_PRIIIIT!_ Peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir telah berbunyi... akhirnya Seigaku memenangkan pertandingan panjang ini. Sorak sorai pun terdengar... pendukung yang mendukung kami terdengar puas, aku mengubah arah pandanganku ke arah dimana Tezuka berdiri... Kulihat dia tersenyum. Aku menghampirinya, sepertinya dia merasakan kehadiranku... dia langsung mengubah arahnya dan kini dia dan aku berhadapan.

"Ah, Fuji... ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Apa kau masih ingat tentang janjimu beberapa hari yang lalu, Tezuka?" Tanyaku. Wajahnya terlihat merona.

"Te... Tentu saja aku ingat..." Katanya malu-malu. Wajahnya kembali merona.

"Ah, Tezuka... kau memang manis saat malu-malu seperti itu." Godaku.

Wajah Tezuka kembali merona... aku senang melihatnya malu-malu seperti itu. itu membuat Tezuka tidak terlihat seperti dirinya yang terkenal pendiam dan serius ini... dan juga aneh bukan jika melihat seorang yang berwajah _stoic_ saat malu-malu begitu?

"Sudahlah, Fuji, bisa kita bicarakan ini nanti saja?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk menyetujui perkataannya.

+0+0+0+0+

Akhirnya kami se-tim kembali ke sekolah kami tercinta... Aku melihat beberapa orang telah menyambut kami disana... tidak, maksudku kemenangan kami... Aku dan kawan-kawan setimku merasa senang... kecuali seorang... Tezuka, dia terlihat gelisah sejak kembali dari pertandingan tadi... apa mungkin karena pertanyaanku tadi? Eh, tapi memang dia sudah berjanji kok padaku beberapa hari lalu, kalau kami menang dia akan...

*_FLASHBACK_*

Waktu sekolah selesai... aku bersiap pulang ke rumah. Sampai di gerbang kulihat Tezuka telah menungguku sambil membaca sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal. "Tezuka?" Panggilku untuk memastikan.

"Ah, Fuji, aku sudah menunggumu! Ayo!" Katanya sambil menarik tanganku dan membawaku segera pergi dari sana.

"Kita akan kemana Tezuka?" Tanyaku sambil mengikuti dia berlari.

Tezuka larinya begitu cepat... lumayan banyak jarak antara kami berdua. Tidak biasanya dia sampai menarik-narikku seperti ini... apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?

"Tezuka, pelan sedikit!" Pintaku. Dia tidak mendengarkanku... dia malah semakin cepat melangkah.

Dia berhenti. "Fuji.. aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat yang indah... sangat indah..." Katanya.

"Lalu?" Tanyaku.

Dia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaanku.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

*_5 menit pun berlalu_*

"Kita sudah sampai Fuji!" Katanya riang.

Aku memandang tempat itu... memang tempat yang indah, ada sungai yang mengalir bebas disana, lalu ilalang-ilalang yang tumbuh lumayan tinggi menghiasi tempat itu... dari sana juga terlihat matahari terbenam... "_Tempat yang sangat sempurna..._" pikirku.

"Kau suka Fuji?" Tanya Tezuka melepas keheningan.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil... "Tezuka, tumben kau membawaku kesini? Kau ingin menyatakan cinta denganku ya?" Tanyaku menggodanya.

Pipinya mulai merona... kurasa aku suka menggodanya seperti ini... dia terlihat seperti bukan Tezuka dengan wajah yang seperti ini... hahaha.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Dia berkata. Kali ini dia menatapku dengan sangat serius.

"Ada apa Tezuka?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku lalu, menghela nafas kecil. "Hah... Aku berjanji akan mengatakannya kalau kita menang pertandingan nanti." Katanya.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja Tezuka?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku tidak mau... Karena ini... akan menjadi kabar baik tentangmu... Fuji, jadi aku berjanji padamu, akan kukatakan nanti jika kita menang." Katanya.

"Baiklah... aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba." Kataku. "Jika kita tidak menang bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

Dia terdiam... mungkin takut untuk menjawabnya...

*_END OF FLASHBACK_*

"Tezuka..." Aku menghampirinya.

"Ah, Fuji..." Dia melihatku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tezuka, apa yang ingin kau katakan waktu itu?"

"Fuji, lebih baik kita jangan membicarakan ini disini." Katanya malu-malu.

Aku mengangguk meng-iyakan kata-katanya. "Tezuka... sebenarnya apa sih yang mau kau katakan?" Tanyaku.

Tezuka tidak meng-indahkan pertanyaanku, dia malah pergi, tapi sepertinya dia ingin aku mengikutinya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Beberapa menit aku mengikutinya... dan akhirnya kami sampai di belakang ruang klub. "Tezuka?" Panggilku dengan nada tanya.

"Fuji... aku akan me... memberitahumu..." Katanya. Kali ini dia tampak yakin sekali... padahal kedengaran sekali dia mengatakannya dengan malu-malu.

"Apa Tezuka?" Tanyaku.

"A.. Aku... Aku mencintaimu, Fuji..." Ucapnya dan wajahnya kembali merona.

"Hmph... Kukira kau ingin bicara apa Tezuka..." Kataku menahan tawa. "Jika kita tidak menang apakah kau tidak akan menyatakannya padaku?" Lanjutku.

"..."

"Tezuka?" Tanyaku.

"Fuji.. jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanyanya serius.

"... Aku juga menyukaimu kok, Tezuka."

Setelah itu, wajah Tezuka kembali merona.. aku senang saat melihat dia seperti itu... aku tertawa kecil setelahnya... lalu, aku memutuskan untuk memeluknya.

"E...eh... Fuji..." Katanya malu-malu.

"Ada apa Tezuka?" Tanyaku yang masih dengan posisi memeluknya.

"Fuji, berhenti memelukku seperti ini."

"Kenapa Tezuka? Bukankah kau juga senang jika seperti ini?" Godaku.

Dia terdiam... aku heran kenapa dia begitu. Akhirnya dia melepas tanganku.

+0+0+0+0+0+

Akhirnya, kami diijinkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing...

"Fuji, hari ini kuantar ya." Sapa Tezuka menghampiriku.

"Ah, baiklah Tezuka..."

Kami pun segera pulang ke rumah... sepanjang perjalanan aku dan Tezuka berdiaman, entah kenapa rasanya perjalanan ini monoton...

"Fuji.." Panggil Tezuka melepas keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Kau kosong kan hari ini?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Kalau aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang waktu itu, mau?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Boleh saja.. disana menyenangkan."

Dia tersenyum. Aku senang melihatnya saat tersenyum seperti ini... aku pun ikut tersenyum kecil.

Beberapa menit berlalu... akhirnya kami sampai di tempat yang dimaksud...

"Fuji..." Panggil Tezuka.

"Ya?" Tanyaku.

Dia tidak menjawabnya, hanya ... memelukku. Sangat erat... seperti tidak ingin kehilanganku... aku pun membalas pelukannya... akhirnya.. aku malah memutuskan untuk mencium bibirnya...

Dia kaget... mungkin dia tidak berpikir kalau aku akan menciumnya... akhirnya, dia membalas ciumanku... hangat... hangat sekali rasanya...

"Fuji... Temani aku hari ini saja..." Katanya dalam sela-sela ciuman. Aku mengangguk meng-iyakan pernyataannya.

Kami berciuman selama beberapa menit... hanya ada dia dan aku disana... dan akhirnya... hal indah ini terbawa oleh semilir angin segar musim dingin... terlalu indah untuk dilupakan... dan terlalu sejuk untuk menjadi kenangan...

Tepat hari ini... aku dan Tezuka sudah menjalani hubungan selama 1 minggu, dan tepat hari ini jugal... musim gugur berganti menjadi musim dingin yang indah...

+0+0+0+0+0+

_~owari_

Gi... gimana fict pertama saya? *gugup*OwO mu... mungkin ini agak... ng... agak kurang greget ._. OTL ="= yah... saya memang tidak berbakat ya ^^ jadi mohon maaf kalau fict pertama saja sudah jelek ._.

O, ya, selamat tahun baru :D semoga tahun ini bisa menjadi lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnyaaa~

Salam,

Haruchi24 ^^


End file.
